The Creation Of The Akatsuki
by cjl1234
Summary: Mysteriousley told story about pein and the creation of the akatsuki


Goals 

This is Story is about Pein sorry people I don't know every little secret about pein- hey somebody please tell me if I am spelling his name right I'm not really positive on how you spell it. Any ways please review if I don't get any reviews for this story I will drop it now. Oh buy the way Naruto and the other characters from Team 7 are all 17 years old. And Pein is 20 years old. **And I am putting a list of the new jutsus that I have created on here for all of the characters so you should probably look at it !**

P_ein and Konan past…_

The Sun was just coming out over the east and pein was sitting on a rock over the edge of cliff thinking about what he and konan would do yahiko was dead it was a devastating blow to him and Konan "What is it going to be Nagato do you want to keep on just running around the globe looking for the people who killed Yahiko our do you want to do something about it. Neither, I am going to make a team of skilled ninja such as our self and we are going to have 3 main goals to achieve, first I want to obtain a large amount of money to support are organization the Akatsuki. Secondly I want to set up a large Mercenary group that is only loyal to me to build our reputation and then I plan to accept any mission below the usual cost and operate off the excess funds earned in the first part of my plan, because there haven't been any wars in some time the established shinobi villages cant afford to charge such low prices leading the smaller countries to hire the Akatsuki over more expensive Shinobi villages would collapse due to lack of funding, Finally after us the Akatsuki is the only major shinobi force in existence we could easily conquer the other countries." Pein stated. Damn and I thought that I was the smart one here" Konan said "Now the only thing that we need to worry about is finding the former members of our team. I think that now we are able to fend for our self's we should split up I have made a jutsu which will allow you to teleport instantly to my location just incase something goes wrong, now I want you to patrol the Rock region, Sound region, Sand region and the Rain Region and report every thing back to me at nightfall. I'll take the rest. And since the annual village tournaments are happing we shall easily see who will be good to have join the Akatsuki. With that konan disappeared in a blur of blue hair.

_Present Time Lightning Village………_

Pein had been watching the battles that had been taking place in the villages center arena there had been no talent that seemed to be extraordinary he looked at the poles and the next battle would be between Naruto Uzimaki and Kiba. "that's it that is who he needs to join his team!

_Naruto Uzimaki VS Kiba…_

"Are you ready dog boy" Naruto shouted Kiba just smirked. "Lets go then." Naruto yelled as he put his hand into tiger and shouted shadow clone jutsu. Kiba got into his stance and automatically shouted back All fours Jutsu kiba automatically was thrown onto his hands and feet and his features changed to look more like a dogs. RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto yelled as he charged at kiba Kiba through out a quick punch Naruto side stepped and grabbed Kibas wrist and pulled it down and slammed his knee into his stomach. Akamaru then seeing his master getting whaled jumped up and bit Naruto on the shoulder Naruto let out a yell in anger grabbed Akamaru by the head and slammed him into the ground Akamaru whined in agony "Akamaru No!"

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kiba elbowed Naruto in the face Naruto staggered back kiba seeing this as his chance to strike, kicked Naruto in the gut and then gave him a uppercut to the chin Naruto flew into the air and fell onto the ground. Poof the Naruto that he was whaling on became a block of wood kiba then felt Naruto's hand on his throat and then he put his foot behind kiba's and tripped him onto the ground and punched him in the face then back flipped away from and yelled RASENGAN! Vortex of wind was created in his hand he jumped in the air and cocked back his hand that was holding the Rasengan and came down and impaled it in his stomach ending the match.

Pein thought that it was probably time to meet konan about there first possible member. Pein did a few jutsus and sent a message to konan to meet him in Konoha forest because it was in the middle it would be easiest for both of them.

Pein felt like he was waiting a century before he finally felt that she had arrived. "sheesh Konan what the hell tuck you so damn long. "My, my aren't we impatient today she replied coolly. All right so report anything you have seen Well err-"good no okay I have seen some remarkable talent from a boy that goes buy the name of Naruto Uzamaki who has astonishing powers and he only used on jutsu to take a young-man out by the name of Kiba its either that Naruto is very powerful or kiba just sucks".

"I personally think it's both I am going to talk to him about it tomorrow morning". "All right is that all you have to say pein asked" " I have seen a lot of talent from a rock village man that goes by the name of Deidara and he only uses on jutsu "Explosive Clay." Hmmm alright when I am done with talking to that young man I will head over to you to check it out. With that said they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto Jutsu List

Narutos Jutsus

1. Legs of thunder - User focuses chakra to his legs which allows him to travel at the speed of lightning taught by Pein.

2. Lightning reaper- creates a sword of lightning that erupts from the ground (Only Narutos jutsu)

3. Rasengan- swift death-a normal Rasengan fuses with his lightning sword letting him create lightning bolts at will and wind cut.

4. Lightning element-lightning blade causes a blade of lightning to appear in Naruto's hand.

5. Lightning element-Lightning Dragon Jutsu- it causes lightning to surge from the sky and form into a dragon.

6. Summoning Jutsu Toad Sage- come on people every one knows what that does.

Peins Jutsus

Shape shifting technique which allows him to clone his subordinates using human sacrifices that they control and can use to engage enemies.

Pein also has the ability to detect the movements and chakra levels of people traveling with rain, as well the ability to control rain such as stopping it or keeping it going for long periods of time.

Wind release: Violent Wind Palm which he learns from Jiriaya. (Pein will be teaching Naruto in chapter 2

Pein also learns the summoning technique and appears to have made several contracts as he summons a giant crustacean (huge armored crab) and also a huge armored chameleon.

His most important technique in regards to the Akatsuki is the illusionary dragon nine consuming seals when used with the aid of all surviving Akatsuki members they begin the three day trial to forcibly extract the demon.

Massive lightning which lets Pein summon huge lightning storm that rains down on the enemies. Pein Teaches to Naruto in Chapter 2

Rinnengan transmigration eye or metempsychosis eye and the power or sage of six path is currently is unknown but is said to that this power is to be the most powerful jutsu and were called a tool of heaven which would bring salvation when the world was in chaos or weapon that would destroy all creation and return everything back to dust.

Legs of thunder see Narutos jutsus

Dark Devastation which makes the enemy see total darkness while pein beats the crap out of them

Sorry people keep reading and youll fin out the other peoples jutsus and what they do, GO PEIN!!!!!

_Next Issue…………_

"Hello is your name buy any chance Naruto Uzamaki". Pein asked

"Yeah it is, what you want me for".

"Well I've seen your performance yesterday and decided that I would like you to help me buy joining my organization called the Akatsuki.

"And what happens to be the goal your or Akatsuki".

"The goal of the Akatsuki is mainly broken up into three parts gather money buy doing missions for ordinary people; secondly build a large mercenary camp that will allow us to get our reputation up and except missions below usual cost. Thirdly we could then capture the other villages because they would start to make less and less money and there villages would start having funding problems and we could conquer and create an age of peace.


End file.
